twisted
by Anime God 4ever
Summary: hinata and naruto switch bodies rated m for pevertedness and lemons in later chapters
1. hehehe

Twisted

hinata and naruto switch bodies hehehe i do not own naruto if i did hinata and naruto would be together kyubiis thoughts man i can feel it today somthing wierd is going to happen to the kit on with the story ohh and to avoid confusion im going to say hinata said in narutos body hopfully people will know whitch words are focoused around who

today is the day that i tell naruto i love him thought hinata with a slight blush on her face as she faced a mirror in her room i just hope he likes me too wow narutos pov i think i know why hinata turns red and faints when im around her...i make her sick! thats it today ill try to avoid her so she wont faint thought naruto to himself and kyubii laughing his nine tailed ass off shut up you stupid fox alright time to start the day off with some good ole ramen hmm whats this instant ramen hu dont remember trying this three minutes later yuk it taste like a bootleg ramen no not even its diskusting its a bootleg of a bootleg eew its horrible. might as well go to ichirakus ramen back with hinata oo i hope nothing goes wrong i think hes probably at ichirakus ramen having his daily meal thought hinata to herself back to naruto "hey old man give me the usual""sure" responded the old man and soon enough ayame the owners daughter brought him ramen little did the blonde haired boy know that a certain lavender eyed heiress was sitting right next to him trying to work up the courage to tell him that she loved him then suddenly naruto says HEY HINATA WACHA DOING hinata instantly turns into a color that will make a tomato look pink . then hinata felt that certain feeling in her...THUMP! hinata fainted naruto leaves his last bowl of ramen and picks her up bridal style and takes her to his place

a few hours later

uu wwere aam i said hinata as she woke from her daze naruto was asleep right beside her she blushed for she has never seen naruto this calm since he was always hyper humm maybe this is the only chance when i can be with him hinata thought to herself with a slight blush across her face slowly she went right beside him and seeing this was her only chance to be this close to him she gets into his arms knowing her naruto he ll probobly wont think much about it.hehehehe she laughed quietly to herself and she drifted off into sleep before she was able to undress him then as she drifted off into sleep within his arms her inner perverted hinata thought dawm shoulda told her to rape him ohh well this works too

when she woke up she felt a little lightheaded ohh well hey weres naruto? eeh he probably in the bathroom ohh well then she saw a headband on the stool she checked on her neck to see if hers was there wait ohh my god were did my breasts go ohh my god this isint happening wait she hand slowly glided to the pants she was wearingshe slowly lifted it up noticing the ramen disign on the boxers she was wearing Ahhhhhhhh i have a ...dick oh my god please let this be a dream she mentally screamed at herself then she heard narutos voice AHhhh my dick its gone and my pubes oh my god my pubic area is silky smooth were did these lavender colored panties come from? ahh i have breasts ehh even though its kinda fun to squezze them ohh my god how did i get hinatas body! but still this isint happening screamed naruto in hinatas body hinata heard this and knowing she was in narutos body he was in hers she blushed a red shade the world has never seen at the fact naruto saw her breasts and her lavender colored panties ohh my god he saw my pubic area and puss...please let this be a dream she screamed to her self knowing this wasint a dream naruto walks out in hinatas body naruto red from the fact he saw hinatas private areas and hinatas red from seeing narutos dick ohh my god what are we gonna do? they asked in unison to each other ww ell i was ssopesed to meet kiba said hinata and i was sopposed to meet sakura but now how are we going to well in our current condition asked hinata without studdering well ill go with kiba said naruto since im in your body and ill go with sakura responded hinata hope nothing goes wrong and lets hope that they dont notice anything after this we meet here to stay the night and tommorow we go see granny tsunade said naruto in hinatas body in a sirios tone that made it look wierd since shes always shy ohh one last thing before you go dont grab my breast and if you have to go to the bathroom please hold it in said hinata in narutos body with a slight blush ohh hinata please dont touch my dick same with the bathroom thing cuz i already know that you saw my dick well time to meet up with kiba said naruto in hinatas body and as naruto left hinata once again took a peek at his dick hehehe he never said anything about looking at it meanwhile with naruto in hinatas body hehehehe she never said anything about looking at the mirror naked im so smart hehehe

well thats all for this chapter please review and please be pacient since my computer is broken and im writing this story from my cell phone that has a keyboard so please be pacient please review dont be afraid to include some ideas to what should happen


	2. naruto's night

this chapter is dedicated to what happens to naruto in hinatas body before he goes to hinatas date with kiba during the night and after and as always i have to admt it i dont own naruto ..sniff sniff wish i did though okay now what first of all i have to go change to hinatas house said naruto in hinatas body once there naruto still in hinatas body gets sidetracked by hinatas little sister hinabi "uhh hinata some one left you a package said that it was made to your exact specifications" said hinabi as she handed "hinata" wink wink naruto slowly took the small package and wonderd what hinata ordered omg maybe its a dildo eww but hinata isint that type of person what could it be wondered naruto in hinatas body wait a second weres that fox he thought to himself well guess hes imprisoned in my body well he wont nagg me but still poor hinatas that fox is probably torturing her ohh well im in hinatas room time to find somthing cool to wear he opens the closet only to find like a billon jackets alike with matching pants no wonder hinatas always seems to be wearing the same thing he thought to himself well might as well wear it then naruto in hinatas body glances over to the bed noticing the package that remained unopened wonder whats in it naruto thought to himself the package was tied with string so its easy to open he slowly pulled the string it opened with a small poof then inside was A NARUTO PLUSH DOLL WHAT THE HELL MAN WHY WOULD SHE WANT THIS! well she has her reasons even though he ll never look at her the same way again he wraped up the package the same way it came leaving a note now to get somthing to eat then its off to kibas naruto went over to the dining room were a servant asked what she wanted naruto forgeting he was in hinatas body ordered 10 bowls of ramen the sevant kinda dumbfounded did what he was ordered to do ten bowls of ramen and a couple astounded sevants later off to hinatas date with kiba said naruto then suddenly a servant comes over " i come bearing bad news kiba caught fleas and cant go on your date" whew now i can go somwere else off to the town then another sevant walk up with a plate "your daily cinnomon rolls is here i know how your addicted to cinimmon rolls" so hinata is addicted to cinnomon rolls well no wonder she likes them there soo sweet naruto in hinatas body wondered to himself now the servant long gone and its like her body was so used to having them he had the cinnamon roll in hinatas hand. wow hinata must love these there good after that naruto in hinatas body walked out to the town HINATA LETS GO TO THE ONSEN!(onsen is japanese for hotspring) before naruto in hinatas body could say anything ino grabbed and took him to the onsen "my family bought a day here and we have the whole onsen to ourselves i invited all the girls exept sakura now for some fun" said ino with a big grin over her face b but ii dont have any change of clothes said naruto in hinatas body (trying to do his best so ino wont find out it was really him) at the onsen hinata is here! screamed all the girls in unison ino,tenten,and temari were there...naked naruto in hinatas body tried to hold back the big nosebleed coming before naruto in hinatas body could say anything ino striped him and now naruto was in hinatas body naked! then somthing unexpected happened ino,tenten,and temari started ..fingering themselves naruto in hinatas body couldint do anything but watch well i cant do anything because i respect hinata and would never do anything to her or do anything that she woulint do thought naruto in hinatas body ahh sighed almost all the girls in quick succesion as they climaxed "hinata i know you dont do this kind of thing" said all the girls "hinata is waiting for naruto to notice that she loves him" said ino just then and there naruto realized hinata loved him all those years he been chasing after sakura and hinata loved him no wonder she would always faint and studder when she was around him thought naruto in hinatas body that also explains the naruto plush doll thought naruto in hinatas body after that at his apartment uhh diid anything happen tonight? said hinata in narutos body witha slight blush "well ino took me to the onsen and bathed naked and all the girls started to finger themselves " said naruto in hinatas body " did you do anything" said hinata in narutos body with a tomato red blush "no" responded naruto in hinatas body well lets go to sleep tommorow we go see lady hokage well thats all for this chapter please review next chapter hinatas night lemon somewere in this story please review thanx :0 ps sorry for no spacing i did this all from my phone and now this story has made me a fast txter :) 


	3. Hinata's night

this chapter is on what happens to hinata before during and after the date rated m for lemonyness ps im still gonna say hinata in narutos body that way it aint confusing :) and sorry for any misspelling

a date with sakura how could naruto like that pink haired bitch thought hinata in narutos body while heading to sakura haruno's house. hinata in the current predicament naruto and her were in thought this was pointless plus kiba could be doing anything with her body with naruto in it. just the thought of that sent shivers up her spine knowing that kiba has secretly liked her. yet she liked naruto and now hinata in naruto's body was in front of the pink haired konoichi's house then the greatest idea hinata ever had while in narutos body hinata's thoughts if i am in naruto's body i can make sakura hate naruto and i can have him all to myself hehe and now hinata in naruto's body is inside of sakura's house slowly but surely hinata in naruto's body slowly began to use naruto's body to make sakura hate naruto the fact that she called her flat chested didint seem to bother her she didint even punch her or anything apperantly naruto asked her on a date to watch tv and have dinner at her house that isint much of a date hinata in naruto's body thought to herself as hinata in naruto's body sat in the couch in the living room and to make things worse sakura's parents werent home then sakura came from the kitchen with popcorn and drinks to watch the scary movie " dead silence" and to make matters worse sakura brought a doll and sat with it on the couch(just to let you know we all know that hinata is shy so my guess she isint very good at watching scary movies) hinata in naruto's body couldint help but look at the creepy doll when ever the dolls in the movie did somthing hinata in naruto's body couldint help but scream (like a girl lol) sakura was so startled that she screamed too then there was an akward silence after the akward silence sakura with a slight blush said " if your that scared you can come over here) and then got really close to hinata in naruto's body but then the doll secretly came to life(WTF!) and spilled the drink all over hinata in naruto's body especially all over his lap thinking sakura spilled it she took immidiate action and got a napkin and started rubbing it on "naruto's" lap hinata in naruto's body thought for some reason it felt good and that special place got hard this didint go unnoticed by sakura who had a slight blush over her face "uhm naruto are you felling alright" asked a slightly confused sakura "nothings wrong" responded hinata in naruto's body then hinata in naruto's body thought of a way to make sakura hate naruto she grabbed sakura's breast (she has breasts?) and ripped her shirt and bra off but sakura did nothing "Naruto if you wanted me that badly you shouldov just asked" said sakura with a huge blush over her face. hinata's thoughts dammit why isint this plan working! (back to the story) and now sakura with a bare chest was advancing on hinata in naruto's body and for some reason sarura's eyes were dialated but more importantly hinata had to worry about the half naked girl on top of her while she was traped in naruto's body how did she get into a situation like this? hinata kept asking herself then she took a look at sakura's eyes maybe sakura was high on ectasy or somthing huh naruto was going to get raped while hinata was in his body noooo! then hinata in naruto's body thought fast and grabbed the soft drink near the couch and threw it all over sakura then a miracle occured "uhh were am i why am i bare chested and covered with sticky stuff" said sakura then she looked down at the person who was with his pants down exposing his erect dick hinata in naruto's body thought this was a miracle but....." NARUTOOOO IM GONNA FRIGGIN KILL YOU FOR DRUGING ME WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME ? IF IT WAS WHAT I THINK IT WAS YOUR DEAD!" then sakura threw hinata in naruto's body out of her house so hard she landed close to naruto's house and then whent to naruto's house to stay the night well thats all for now update soon im still useing my phone to write this so it may take a wile and im going to finish this story off with 2 more chapters please review and any ideas send me some cuz im running out of ideas for chapters later :) 


	4. the shower

Well im back im adding this chapter and I think im nearing the end of this story enjoy

Hinata woke up from her slumber only to find herself still traped in naruto's body. Worse yet her body was snuggled up against her. Out of reflex her body was holding on to naruto's body which she was currently in. it was a nice morning wait…. Every morning she has to go to the bathroom at exactly 7:30 for some unknown reason

But she bing in naruto's body felt fine. Wait ……naruto is in her body that means if its that she has to go to the bathroom and if she doesent she…. Wets the bed and then hinata looked at the clock 7:35 then she looked down at her body and then everything went from bad to worst naruto was asleep trapped in hinata's body wet the bed and hinata trapped in naruto's body then naruto in hinata's body woke up looked pretty confused as why they were both wet.

(this is there conversation)

Naruto in hinata's body: uhhm hey hinata why are we both wet with this warm stuff?

Hinata in naruto's body: well while you were sleeping you …(studdering like crazy and with huge blush over face)

Naruto in hinata's body: I what tell me !

Hinata in naruto's body: you peed the bed (blushing madly)

Naruto in hinata's body: ohh im so sorry ill go take a shower then you can too

Hinata in naruto's body: oookay you go in first then (blushing madly at the fact that he was going to be naked in her body)

(End of conversation)

naruto stripped from hinata's jacket that she always wears and now naruto in hinata's body was completely naked and then naruto noticed for the first time how hot hinata really was he marvalled at her figure and her breasts were pretty big and her skin was silky smooth without any scars dispite being a shiobi then naruto's eyes traveled further down the body he was in hinata had silky smooth pubic area

naruto in hinata's body entered the shower the water pressure hitting naruto in hinata's body right in the breasts then naruto felt a tingleing sensation there and felt weird because he was in his friends body and he surely didn't want to betray her in any way well then naruto felt a weird sensation "down there" it seemed the water pressure had caused hinata's body to become excited and then the worst possible thing happened

her body climaxed just from all the water pressure this confused naruto a lot and he felt really guilty that it was his fault. But accidents happen

naruto in hinata's body walked out of the shower got dressed in an orange jumpsuit and waited for hinata to come out

few minutes later

hinata in naruto's body came out with a huge blush covering her face she told naruto about how the water pressure caused naruto's body to come then naruto confesed the same thing happened and both of them felt pretty guilty about it then after all was forgiven they set off to find tsunade

pretty short chapter though sorry I suck at typing better off using my phone


	5. ok

naruto and hinata woke up and went to tsunades at the hokage tower tsunade cured them

the end

bwahahahahahahahah review and for those of you who havent figured it out this was the fake ending chapter the real one coming soon review all the other chapters in the mean time my goal is 100 reviews thats all please review 


	6. real

twisted last chapter hope you enjoy for this is the last chapter so im gonna make it extra long ps i hate making hinata studder so she isint studdering

naruto and hinata both took showers naruto in hinata's body came out of the shower grinning like an idiot and hinata in naruto's body didint come out of the shower she fainted from seeing "somthing" and naruto in hinata's body had to go in and wake her up after she was taking way too long (1 hour)and either way hinata in naruto's body was blushing madly and now they had to put on clothes naruto in hinata's body picked what he usually wears an orange jumpsuit and hinata in naruto's body the same thing a orange jumpsuit mean while naruto in hinata's body was fumbling with the jumpsuit in order for it to cover her breasts

naruto in hinata's body: jeez hinata how do you do it?

hinata in naruto's body: (blushing madly)i dont know im used to it

naruto in hinata's body: this is akward

after that they set to find tsunade and get themselves cured and with that they both went outside on the town naruto and hinata were walking and all though the town they got stares from the villagers

naruto in hinata's body: there all staring at us

hinata in naruto's body: (blushing)its cuz we have the same clothes on

naruto in hinata's body: ............

then suddenly grrrrrrrr a familiar sound was heard from both f their stomachs

naruto in hinata's body: mind if we stop at ichiraku's

hinata in naruto's body: sure im hungry too

naruto in hinata's body: alright slight detour to ichiraku's BELIEVE IT!

at ichiraku's

ayame: hello how may i help you

naruto in hinata's body: 4 bowl of miso ramen and 3 bowls of beef ramen please!

ayame just stared at the reven haired girl who ordered just like their best costumer naruto

hinata in naruto's body: 1 bowl of beef ramen

ayame's thoughts

NARUTO ONLY ORDERED ONE BOWL ITS A SIGN OF THE APOLCALYPSE!

ayame brought both of them their food and both naruto and hinata ate their bowls

naruto now on his sixth bowl of ramen and hinata barely touched her 1 bowl

hinata in naruto's body: do you want some of my ramen?

naruto in hinata's body: you dont want any?

hinata in naruto's body: i dont think im gonna finish it

naruto used his chopsticks to grab a piece of beef from hinatas bowl

hinata's thoughts: omg naruto's chopsticks were in here thata like an indirect kiss!  
hinata finished her bowl as fast as naruto suddenly kiba and his pup akamaru come in and

kiba: hinata somthing is wrong with shino!  
and with that kiba grabbed naruto in hinata's body and took him to were shino was thank god he doesent know about our problem hinata thought to herself and ran after her body

kiba: what were you doing with that retard

naruto in hinata's body:................

kiba: i know you like him but really hes a retard with that idiotic smile and that stupid grin always wearing the same orange jumpsuit and whats with him and ramen?

naruto in hinata's body: SHUT UP YOU RETARDED DOG FREAK WHO PROBABLY HAS FLEAS AND LICKS HIS OWN ASS!

kiba: (ashamed) i thought you would keep that a secret

kiba's thoughts

the inuzuka clan's most shamfull secret we get fleas and we get the urge to clean ourselves like dogs.

naruto in hinata's body: (holding back laughter) well shut up

kiba: alright theres shino

and sure enough there was shino sitting right next to a wall

naruto in hinata's body: (trying to imitate hinata's voice)so whats wrong with him?

kiba: he hasent moved and hes super talkitive but he keeps talking to the wall

naruto in hinata's body: you right that isint like shino

shino: as i was saying this whole plane of existance could be the product of our or someone elses imagination

kiba: thats a thinker

naruto in hinata's body: crap hes talking about quantum shit now

shino: yeah and the existance of ten other main dimensional plains of existance which consist of an infinite amount of sub atomic parallel universes

wall:.....................................

finnally hinata in naruto's body gets to were they are

naruto in hinata's body: hin.. naruto! help us out

kiba: what the hell are you doing here get out of here you ret...(stares at hinata)

hinata in naruto's body: i have an idea!

kiba: OMG NARUTO HAD AN IDEA ITS A SIGN OF THE APOCALYPSE!

naruto in hinata's body kicks kiba in the nuts

naruto in hinata's body: told you to shut up!

kiba: owwwwwwwwwwww (in fetal position on ground)

hinata in naruto's body: wow you have great aim nar..hinata yeah two tiny objects you must have the aim of a sniper

naruto in hinata's body: thanx!

kiba: (still on ground) not funny!

hinata in naruto's body: aright time for the plan

hinata in naruto's body went over to shino who was talking about somthing about the existance of ghosts to the wall hinata in naruto's body went right behind him and ............smacked him upside the head?  
and miraculasly shino went back to his quiet normal self after that naruto and hinata both went back to look for the hakage

at the hokage tower WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU SWITCHED BODIES HOW?!yelled tsunade

naruto in hinata's body: granny tsunade we woke up like this

tsunade: ok its wierd that hinata is calling me granny

naruto in hinata's body: im naruto!

tsunade: ok

hinata in naruto's body: lady hokage can you help us then?

tsunade: ok it even wierder when naruto has manners

hinata in naruto's body: im hinata not naruto

naruto in hinata's body: i feel insulted (sits in corner sad)

tsunade: alright i can fix now both of you hold hands

naruto and hinata both in unison blush and do as they were told

tsunade: alright now holding hands close your eyes and kiss and it has to be for real on the lips

WHAT!

both naruto and hinata yelled their faces bright red

tsunade: NOW! for at least 10 seconds!

both naruto and hinata held each others hands and closed their eyes they leaned close to each other closer and closer until the gap between them was no more and their lips met

naruto opened his eyes only to find bright blue ones staring back

WHAT! IT DIDINT WORK both naruto and hinata were bright red

tsunade: oops i forgot to tell you that your sopposed to embrace each other too now try again

both naruto and hinata held each others hands and closed their eyes they embraced each other and their faces got closer and closer until the gap between their faces was gone and their lips met (again)

naruto opened his eyes and to his amazment lavender colored ones were staring back hinata was in heaven and both naruto and hinata were in their right bodies

tsunade: there your cured

naruto: wait you didint do anything no handsigns or anything

hinata: yeah what gives?

tsunade: it was a lovesickness you both love each other but dont tell each other your true feelings

naruto and hinata both blush

tsunade: alright now get out of here and go on a date or somthing now that you know each others feelings

both naruto and hinata went on a date(s)  
and now live together in naruto's house

insert lemon here ____________________

ze end

hope you enjoyed reading this hehehehe im not good at lemons so for all you pervs who just wanted a lemon hahahaha :p review for my sake so said the anime god! 


End file.
